Finding what's ours
by PerversionsofCJ
Summary: Minerva could actually be the president of the celibacy club for she's been abstinent for years, ever since her lover passed away. Hermione is a blooming and hormonal young woman. Worlds collide, minds meet, where paths twist another road begins. And also erm... gonna start T but will become M, be prepared. Think about it as a Christmas gift, a romantic but also erotic love story.
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of sixth year. The last semester before summer vacation had been very eventful for the Order, and the Dark Lord had arisen, everybody knew it now. Many Hogwarts teachers led a double life and had not much free time on their hands. They were battling dark forces at night and schooling future Aurors, Ministry workers and Magical Entrepreneurs in the day. Needless to say they were exhausted, all of them.

Sometimes Poppy Pomfresh was seen talking to herself at night, she had been doing shift over shift taking care of wounded and sick, and was getting old. Some Aurors were apparating to Hogwarts and getting medical care from her because Saint Mungo's was overloaded with victims from Death eaters.

Hooch and Hagrid were reinforcing security around the castle and going around the Forbidden Forrest when students were asleep to gain allegiance from different types of forgotten fantastical creatures and their allies.

Sprout was deep in research about a new kind of elixir derived from a mixture of roots that made spells more efficient when wands were sunk into the obtained liquid for a few days on end. She was trying to strengthen her elixir and to also shorten the duration of the immersion. She had to make sure her product would not fall into the wrong hands and would not be reproduced by anyone but her.

As for Minerva McGonnagall, she had always been a rock, on which Gryffindor house had laid ever since Harry Potter and his friends had entered the walls of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Albus Dumbledore was indeed the Head of this grand institution but even in all his wisdom, his absence of mind would drive other members of the staff crazy at times and derive great amounts of trouble to the important people he dealt with. That's why somebody had to keep a cold head around him and within the management body. Of course Severus Snape was there to give a hand but his permanently disgust-tainted face made him intolerable to most people, especially Ministry officials and students' parents that came to visit.

If people had asked Hooch, Hagrid, Pomfrey or Sprout who actually lead the school, they would have whispered or pointed to McGonagall, not Dumbledore. Indeed, she was very good at authority and a raised eyebrow would usually bring immediate compliance from her students. She was a model to obtain their respect and obedience and her transfiguration classes were well loved, most succeeded with rather good grades. She was strict but fair in grading them and always available to provide time, giving a hand and suggesting more homework in case of failure for extra credit.

But like everybody in this wide world McGonnagall had a weakness, and for a witch of her standing it was a big one. The society of wizards and witches was one that was evolved on many points but on some facts it was medieval-like, so as not to say actually… hummm… completely retarded.

She was a dyke, and a rather big one. She was in fact crushing on girls and women ever since she could remember, since the crib, she even joked around when she spoke with her closest gay friends, like Albus, who had always understood and supported her in the depth of her secret.

She had been a shelter and even a "gay beard" for him when he had to act straight in front of people. He was now so obscenely old and so renowned that nobody really cared anymore but for her, it was still difficult to be herself. None of the students' parents could know, hell, even less could the students themselves. What would they think, what could they go and imagine about her? It would be horrible in the type of judgemental society their kind was still in.

And another thing was, Minerva had not had sex in what seemed like forever. She barely even touched herself anymore. She didn't feel the urge to, since all she did was work and think about the well-being of her students. She had had some girlfriends in her youngest time and a long time life partner who had died during the purge in Godric's Hollow Voldemort had done 16 years before.

Fact was, she was quite lonely, not desperate, but alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had a big, very big problem. Usually, it was fine and all for a girl of her age to feel butterflies in her stomach, to be lifted from the ground when she walked and to feel a kick inside every time she looked in that person's eyes, but for her it felt terrible, and the word was weak. Ever since she had encountered Victor Krum, she had thought she was just not into sexual stuff at all. She thought to herself: "Wow, I'm dating the hottest stud in all the magical world for girls of my age and I'm not in the least interested in kissing him or even holding hands with him…? I mustn't be anywhere near normal. Or at least, I must just be a bookworm like everybody else thinks…"

She was wrong.

Actually, her wet dreams told her the opposite a year later. She was just not into him… Not only was she not into him, she was not into, well dudes. No chosen one, no goofy best friend with hair as orange as a carrot could change that. She was deeply interested in the same sex.

That would have been fine. Hell, she was from an open minded family, her parents would have went with it, they would have even supported and encouraged her to get married and all if she had met the right girl… but a girl, there was the hiccup. She, she wasn't into any girl her age, they were too young, too immature… too superficial, and very silly for most, especially in her House. Whoever said dummies were in Hufflepuff was lying, they're all in Gryffindor. All guts, no brains.

The fact was, she was into older women, cougars so to speak. And she had a crush actually. A crush on someone at the school. And while she was banging her head once more on the wall she reminded herself: first, that this relationship was out of bounds, and second, that it wasn't her first time doing something similar. And she was forever alone with her secret, for could she really tell someone she had lost her virginity with… her mom's best friend?

"Can I come in?" said Michelle to Hermione before she stepped in her best friend Jean's daughter's bedroom.

"Of course!" said Hermione, straightening her cardigan and her bushy hair and sending her a big smile.

"Are you ready for sleep?" asked Michelle.

"Humm… I was hoping I could stay up a little later." said Hermione.

"Oh. I wasn't sure what time you were going to bed in the summer. It's my first time filling in for your parents." Said Michelle.

"I know it's already 11 pm but I'm not tired yet and I was writing to Ron." Answered Hermione.

"Who's that, your boyfriend?" inquired Michelle, settling close in the chair next to Hermione's desk.

Hermione laughed and said "No I would never go out with him…"

"Why is that?" Michelle questioned, looking close at Hermione's face and batting her eyes in an adorable fashion like she always used to.

"Well…" Hermione was about to answer something about Ron and her being like brother and sister but she got mesmerized by Michelle's stare. It was not the first time, she found her quite captivating and as her mother's best friend flicked her brown hair back, she saw her set of pearl earrings that were going down to her neck and she felt an urge to kiss the exposed neck, but of course she retained the need.

Michelle caught her gaze and said "Ah the pearls, I got those in Mexico, you like them? They're only clip-ons, I hate needles, try them."

She was going to say no, but there was no arguing Michelle's tone. The subtle authority in her was like they said, a firm hand in a velvet glove.

Michelle took the earrings off, slid them on the desk and instead of letting Hermione put them on herself. She held one at a time and flicked them open, holding Hermione's face on the side with one hand and adjusting each earring with the other hand. When she was finished, she caressed Hermione's cheek for a brief moment and smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful." She whispered as she let go of her.

Hermione was feeling bashful as she kept looking at her family friend, not sure how to react.

"Let me just fix something for you." Michelle added and proceeded to "fix" Hermione's hair with her own headband that was also a comb.

She then used her pocket mirror to show her the new look she had made her.

"Wow it looks good, wish you could fix my hair every day." Said Hermione honestly with a little smirk.

"We both know Jean is very organized but not very feminine" said Michelle as a joke. They both laughed.

"Talking about my mom, said Hermione, How do you keep looking so good. I mean you wear make-up so well, you look always dressed up and you're so fit for…"

"-For my age." Michelle said, chuckling and cutting Hermione short. "I'm only 36 you know, that's supposedly still young.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" Hermione's face turned to red.

"Come on, I'm not offended or anything. I was just messing with ya." Michelle said, hugging Hermione to herself and looking down at her as if they were best buds, but she kept her close a little longer than a buddy would have done.

Hermione wasn't looking at her, but when she turned she was an inch from her face and there was a moment, fleeting, where their nose touched, where their lips brushed ever so slightly.

Who had thought that would have resulted in mind blowing sex. Nobody. But long story short, Michelle had moved away at Christmas this year, and she would never see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up from her own moans. She was painfully excited. She had dreamt about Michelle again, or had she? In her dream, her memories kept mixing with another face, the face she so dearly wanted to see atop of her.

Her first time with Michelle had been amazing she remembered. They were playfully struggling in her childhood bed, in lingerie. The older woman was so skinny she was lighter than Hermione herself so she was holding her down and she barely felt her weight. Michelle snuggled into her and kissed her collarbone several times, it was arousing but also ticklish. She was brave enough to slide two fingers inside the waistband of Michelle's underwear, the latter suppressed a gasp as Hermione touched her moist core. She rubbed against her clit slowly and then entered her warmest, most intimate area. They were soon changing positions. Michelle was on all fours in the single bed and Hermione on her knees at her back, still taking her from behind. Michelle kept moaning as Hermione cupped both her B cup breasts with her other hand and she came when Hermione finally pinched her clit between her index finger and thumb, splashing her flowing wetness unto the mattress Hermione's grandmother had embroidered, soiling it with her rich fluids.

She had been obliged to bring it to the dry cleaning the next day so her mother wouldn't notice.

She shook her head, recalling how much of a rebel she had been in their backs, despite being a first class student and good daughter to her parents. Sleeping with her mother's best friend was certainly a betrayal of her family's deepest values and common sense.

Anyhow, that wasn't the point, cause Michelle was far gone. And now a certain best witch of her time occupied all her thoughts. The Great the Only Minerva McGonnagall.

Minerva arose from bed early that morning, there were few prefects available in the weekend and she had to take over some tasks like visiting the dormitories and 6th and 7th years' lavatories to see if everything was in order and that the House elves had done their job. She saw something very disturbing when she entered the Gryffindor lavatory. She saw soap on the floor, lots of bubbles of soap everywhere, it was in fact very slippery, and foam was roaming the walls. When the mist went down a little after she had opened the door and some air came through she saw at the very end of the lavatory, two girls in the back. At first she thought one was sitting down at the mirror and the other was sitting on the counter. In fact the latter was true. But the first one was actually eating the second one … out. They were actually performing oral sex on one another at school in the middle of a Saturday. The one receiving it was clasping her hands at the back of her friend's head and moving it around firmly as she wished.

Minerva hurried out and closed the door quietly behind her. She was completely baffled. She had also been able to figure out who were the girls, she knew them well. It was two of Gryffindor's Quidditch team players: Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, and she had no idea at all that they were queer or that they resembled an item.

But they had to be punished for their behaviour, she would handle it in private when she would have cooled down…

Now she only felt like… Merlin, she was back in her chambers and she only felt like doing something she hadn't done in years…

She had such an enormous need to do it that she did not refrain, what she had seen had brought back her sex drive that had disappeared who knows where.

She knew some things from muggles that were pretty useful and she charmed her wand into some sort of very high performing vibrator which had, of course, no battery loss, and made herself calm down by achieving orgasm a few times in a row. It felt good, very good for once, to be able to treat herself to such pleasures.


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva had had a great night's sleep in what seemed like forever in her insomniac anxiety ridden life. She worried too much about everything, for sure, her students, withholding her privacy while living among school members, her research, and keeping Albus out of trouble.

She was having tea and scones for breakfast and studying Fantastic beasts and where to find them, extended studies by Newt Scamander, especially the part about magical creatures and their abilities at transfiguration, when she heard a knock at her doorstep.

She opened a crack in the door cause she was still in her sleeping attire with a very lazy bun and she lowered her eyes to the intruder. It was Hermione, her protégée, come to find her at 7 am on a Monday. Well she must have known she would have been awake of course. Classes would only start at nine, and Minerva's class at eleven, but she was an early riser.

"Hermione, what are you… I mean, how are you…? Would you mind giving me a minute ?" Minerva said while she closed the door on her ever-smiling pupil.

"Oh of course." Hermione said to the closed door.

Minerva hurriedly transformed her clothes into her normal work ones, slicked her hair up in a high ponytail, and re-opened the big wooden door for Hermione.

"Here you are, come in. Want tea?" Minerva surprised herself at how uneasy she felt, it must have been the first time she felt timid around a student, and additionally one she knew so well. What was going on with her?

"Humm, yes of course" answered the young hazel-eyed girl, with a nod. Hermione bit her lip so as not to at Minerva's hint of a cleavage on top of her robes.

They sat on each side of the imposing, book-covered, oak desk. And Minerva magically served Hermione tea and cookies, which she knew were her favourite, for she had been in her office studying before: coconut raspberry flavoured shortbreads.

"What can I help you with?" asked Minerva, she deeply cared about this particular student and was concerned as to why she had come to see her at such an early hour.

Hermione swallowed before she spoke, she was very nervous about this.

"Oh, well. I know Professor Dumbledore and yourself said it was not a good idea… but I really want to take alchemy classes and its at the same time as ancient studies, I was wondering if…"

Minerva suddenly caught up with what Hermione wanted to ask and looked alarmed.

"NO, Hermione, I'm not giving you a time turner again. I'm sorry. The Ministry has restricted the use and you know its out of the question…"

"What? Why? Professor, I wouldn't use it for anything else!" Hermione was insulted at how quick her teacher had understood and denied her request.

"I know, I trust you wouldn't. But you have some… other influences in the form of Potter and… Weasley… You know exactly what I mean." Minerva pointed out while looking on top of her glasses.

"What ?" Hermione had suddenly tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe her favourite teacher would think she had bad influence from her friends…

"Alright Professor" She managed to say, fighting the tears. "Sorry to have bothered you for this… Have a good day." She stood up and turned around.

"Hermione…" Minerva did not manage to keep her, she was already gone.

Later, Minerva was thinking about Hermione all day and how she had disappointed her against her own will. It was not voluntarily that she had hurt her feelings, but she had no choice but to respect her own morals.

She was pondering how she could make it up to her.

If only she had such a great genius idea to make Hermione smile again. She had not even raised her hand once in transfiguration class and had not saluted her at the beginning nor the end of the period.

Well, Minerva thought, when in need of ideas, she would go to her best friend Albus, and so she did.

She came in his office without knocking, he was used to it and she was the only one who knew the password.

When she came in, he was looking over his pensieve with glossy eyes. She noticed him wearing his favourite light purple outfit, his mismatched rainbow coloured socks and his half-moon spectacles.

He said "Hello Minerva, I'm glad to see you."

"Are you alright Albus, are you still looking at that one memory again?"

"Yes, I am, my dear, you caught me. You know me too well." Albus chuckled.

"Gellert." Minerva simply said.

Albus nodded and then shrugged.

"I can see you're not feeling well today either Minny."

"No indeed"

"Tell me about it."

Minerva explained the situation to her friend

When she came out of the office she had a big smile, for she knew what she was going to do…

The next day, she called Hermione to her office, Hermione went grudgingly.

Minerva made her come in and sat her down.

"I have something for you." said Minerva, looking really pleased with herself.

"What is it?" said Hermione, not staring at her yet.

"Open this edition of _The quibbler_ if you please, its inside."

Hermione opened the newspaper slowly. She gasped when she saw the book Minerva was giving her.

"Merlin, is this what I think it is?" said Hermione.

"Yes." Said Minerva, with a huge smile.

Minerva had given her a very rare book, it was not even available in the restricted section of Hogwarts' library.

The secrets of becoming an animagus, the nine steps.

"This is to show you I trust you, and that you can have a special project this year." Said Minerva.

Hermione resisted the urge to go and hug her mentor. She stood up and held the book close to her chest, keeping herself from doing the victory dance.

"Thank you so much!"

"Of course Hermione, this comes with some conditions. You will only come in my office to practice, nobody can know or see you doing this. And as for the book, I will use a concealing charm so you can keep it with you."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione approved, looking straight into her teacher's eyes and noticing again how beautiful her green eyes were.

"We will start at the end of the week. See you on Thursday, seven pm sharp."

Minerva threw a spell at the book before Hermione ran to the dormitories to start reading.


	5. Chapter 5

At seven pm that Thursday, Hermione was pacing the corridor in front of Minerva's door, she couldn't wait to come in her office and start working on her animagi lessons. It had been for a while that she had only been there to help in Harry's adventures and in Ron's homework, hence she would rarely do something only for herself.

When Minerva opened she was wearing regular muggle clothing. A collared aqua blue shirt with a forest green bow tie and high cotton light grey pants. Hermione was baffled.

"My goodness... Professor! Since when do you...?" Hermione started while picking her jaw from the floor.

"Dress as a muggle?" Minerva cut in with a smile.

"Only very traditional and, might I add, backwards minded witches and wizards do not own some muggle attire Hermione. Furthermore, animagi practice can get somewhat physical, and endless sets of robes are not gonna be of any help, don't you think?"

Hermione gave a big cough to cover her uneasyness and they started right away.

First, we are going to do a bit of soul searching Hermione.

And without giving any prior notice, Minerva entered her mind, Hermione knew for a fact what Occlumency did to the brain, Harry had talked about it often, but she had no idea Minerva was, in addition to everything else she was skilled as, a Legilimens.

Minerva was looking inside her memories.

And she quickly arrived to a very traumatizing one. She had watched Hitchcock's movie _The Birds_ a few days before then and had visited the house of a friend for the first time. She didn't know that friend kept a cockatoo in her apartment. Her friend let the animal loose to make a joke but Hermione didn't take it, she got scared and screamed, unable to exit the room, as the bird kept flying across it.

Minerva shook her head and roamed for another memory.

Hermione was at Michelle's house and she had a big friendly pug as a pet. They had just kissed and the dog jumped on her and started to lick her face, she was quite disgusted.

Minerva quickly skipped to another memory. Hermione was in a pet shop, she was only four years old and was begging her mother to get the white kitty with grey spots by the windowsill, this memory was connected to another, the kitty was given to Hermione on Christmas the same year and her eyes filled up with happy tears and joy.

Minerva withdrew gently from her Occlumency session.

She did not mention she had seen Michelle in her second memory but she had a bit of a smile and said to Hermione.

"Sorry I had to use this method, otherwise your mind would have been guarded as I know you and you wouldn't have let me in as easily. I see you are quite close to the cat as an animal. Well that's going to make things much more limpid. It's the same for me."

Hermione resisted telling her she could just have asked but also realized her itsy bitsy bit of magic made the connection to the emblematic animal more real as she had read in the animagi book.

...

The lessons were going well. Only one month into it and Hermione had already been able to transform her eyes to cat eyes and to grow a tail. But she had not been able to miniaturize to the size of the animal. As Minerva had said, she had to work hard and long, and it took as much physical as intellectual effort.

"Hermione. I'm proud of how you're keeping up with the weekly tasks I've given you as well as your regular work, well done." said Minerva.

"Thank you Professor." answered Hermione.

"I want to talk to you about something." said Minerva.

"What is it, Professor?"

"I hope you won't mind me for asking, but I rarely see you with your friends anymore, have you been fighting with Ron and Harry?"

"No I've just been busy with everything." said Hermione

"Am I asking too much of you? Answer honestly please." said Minerva.

"No, no. Minerva." Hermione answered quickly while putting her hand over her teacher's as to reassure her and herself, because she did not want to stop while so far ahead.

Minerva felt a tingle throughout her body that she suppressed with a little cough and withdrew her hand as calmly as possible.

"I mean Professor." Hermione cleared her throat, she was suddenly alarmed at having called her Professors instinctively by name, crossing the barriers between teacher and student, and also her unexpected urge to touch Minerva everywhere. She felt like laying her unto the floor and...

Hermione did not dare to stare at her while having those dirty thoughts.

Minerva said quietly. "Hermione, is it because of ... you know. Are you keeping away from your friends because of your sexual orientation...?" Minerva glanced at Hermione to see her reaction.

Hermione's face turned red all over but she did not answer.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with it... You can trust Harry and Ron, I think, to accept your difference."

"Professor, I'm sure there's been a mistake... I'm not..."

"Hermione, I've seen you with the... woman in your memory. I'm sorry, I did not think it would come up, but if you ever need help with this, I'm there."

Hermione burst into silent tears, it was painful but such a relief at the same time to have someone who understood her and who knew her secret.

"Thank... thank you Professor. Thank you very much." Hermione stood up.

"I'm just gonna, sort myself out through all this if that's alright with you..." She smiled faintly.

"That's perfectly fine Hermione, take your time, I'll see you in class." Minerva said.

The young pupil exited the office and went crying in her dorm. She was truly alone, for no one came to comfort her, while Ginny, her only female friend in Gryffindor, was at Quidditch practice.


End file.
